You left so sudden, without a 'goodbye Cohen'
by Kaatiieex
Summary: Season 4.Post Episode 4:02 After leaving Mexico in search of Volchok, Seth heads to Rhode Island to question Summer about her growing distance from him and why she left Newport without a goodbye.Far from perfect but let me know what you think.


-1**Seth & summer **

Season Four

After leaving Mexico in search of Volchok, Seth heads to Rhode Island to question Summer about her growing distance from him and why she left Newport without a goodbye.

Post Episode 4:02

Flight 509 now arriving into Rhode Island from Newport.

Seth looked at his surroundings, he hadn't been to Rhode Island since his trip to Brown in the summer trying to gain himself a place to be with his girlfriend at his desired college.

Summer. She was the one thing that still plagued his thoughts, he spent his nights talking to her answering machine whilst she… he couldn't even answer that. He didn't know what she was doing because she never returned any of his calls.

It had been awkward when she had come back to Newport, he didn't know how to act around her because he never spoke to her anymore. Was she still Summer? The Summer that planned their lives together, the one that had left for college claiming she loved him more than ever and couldn't wait until January when he would join her in Rhode Island?

That was what he was here to find the answer to and that was what was scaring him the most. He used to be able to read Summer's thoughts and feelings so well. However, lately it was different. She had a distance in her eyes that Seth didn't recognise.

He took a deep breathe, picked up his luggage and made his way out of the airport to find his way to Summer.

The taxi ride even though it was a short distance, seemed like forever. All Seth could think about was how different Summer had become and couldn't help but wonder why.

He understood how hard Marissa's death had been on her, although she never showed it after the accident. Marissa's funeral was Summer's breaking point and Seth was there for her through it all. He joined her at the podium whilst she was talking about her best friend that had left her in an unfair world. He flew to her side as she broke down and got her through her speech. With a small squeeze of his hand accompanied with a weak smile, Summer thanked him for being so supportive of her. So why was she pushing him away if he was her rock?

Seth gladly escaped his thoughts when Brown College came into view. With a deep breath he excited the taxi and stood, basking in the cold air that only Rhode Island could provide. He weaved through the hundreds of students that plagued the college grounds and made his way to what he thought was Summer's block.

She had described it on the phone to him once, stating that if he wanted to come and see her he'd know which way to go. Bit of a hint? Seth smiled, remembering that conversation they had shared. He followed her instructions mentally and finally stood outside a college dorm room, that he hoped would be occupied by a petite brunette.

He paused, bracing himself for his surprise meeting with his girlfriend. He gently lifted his hand to knock the door when he heard the voice he long desired.

"Cohen?" Summer gasped.

* * *

He turned around to see her standing a few metres away, dressed simply in jeans with a white tank top and a small green jacket. Her long dark hair hung loosely around her shoulders, making clear her make-up free face.

He let his eyes take all of her in, although he had seen her days before he couldn't get passed the tension between them to actually appreciate how beautiful she really was. He let his stare rest on her small but visible curves. She really was gorgeous. A confused Summer noticed Seth's slight hesitation and decided that he wasn't going to answer.

"What are you doing here?" She folded her arms and inched forward, unsure whether to fall into his arms, which is what she wanted more than anything, or to keep her distance until she understood fully why he was here. Seth dropped his luggage and walked towards her.

"I came to see you."

He took her hand in his, also unsure whether to sweep her into his arms and kiss her passionately. His mouth curved into a soft, sad smile.

"You left so sudden last week without even so much as a 'goodbye Cohen'. So I came to see why you left, seeing as you won't return my calls."

Summer's heart leapt at his innocence. She folded his arms around her as she buried her head deep into his chest. Seth smiled at her reaction and gladly tightened his grip around her waist, with his hands slowly making their way up her body to her petite back, rubbing small soothing circles on her skin.

She breathed in his cologne and the smell that simply was Cohen. Her eyes were glazed with tears as they simply stood in their tight embrace feeling the need to be close to each other as students with questioning eyes carried on around them.

Five minutes passed and after realising the public scene that she and Seth were making, Summer pulled back and took his hand.

"Let's go inside." She said quietly, pulling his arm so that he would follow.

She opened her door and led the way into her room, whilst Seth retrieved his bag and followed her lead. Seth, once letting his bag drop to the floor looked around her dorm room. He noticed all the "Save the tree" posters which seemed to occupy the walls of Summer's half of the room and the lack of photos that he knew she had taken with her.

She noticed the questions in his eyes as his gaze rested on the posters. She sat at the end of her bed, playing with her fingers on her lap. Seth noticing Summer's distance sat beside her. When she still refused to look at him, he placed his fingers gently under her chin, pulled her face up so that it was parallel to his and met her teary eyes.

The only feeling that filled Seth was concern, concern for Summer who was obviously upset and having a hard time, but also concern for their relationship. Where was it going? What was happening between them that had caused her to react like this?

"Summer…" He said softly. "Talk to me, tell me what's going on."

She read the love that was highlighted in his eyes. She hated hurting him like this, she hated hurting herself, but she didn't know what else to do. She escaped his touch and stood from her place on the bed and turned to face the wall, with her back to him. It would be easier to talk without looking at him, without looking into those hurting, familiar eyes.

"I don't know Cohen…I really don't know what's going on with me."

She felt his strong arms encircle her waist and pull her toward him. He knew he needed to comfort her but he didn't know how, not this time. She laid back against his chest, liking the feeling of his protective arms around her again.

"Summer…" He breathed into her ear. "I don't understand, we were fine before you left. We made the most of our time together in Newport and you didn't pull back."

He turned her around to face him, still holding her waist close to him.

"I don't know if this has anything to do with Marissa…" He waited for her reaction as he said her best friends name.

Summer simply broke their eye contact and tried to move away from his embrace but Seth simply held her so she was unable to break free.

"I just want you to talk to me, to lean on me. That's why I'm here, to be there when you need me."

He finally let her break free and she turned away from him once again, hiding the tears that streamed down her face. He knew she was crying, but he didn't want to push it by wrapping her in his protective embrace again.

The mention of Marissa's name enraged Summer. How could he mention her? How dare he talk about her, he didn't understand what she was going through.

"You don't understand Cohen, I don't want to talk about Marissa." Seth inched toward her.

"But Summer, if that's what's bothering you then maybe you should talk about it…" He stopped and quietly spoke of Marissa in a hushed tone, "…about her" .

He watched Summer walk over to pick up the picture of her three best friends, Seth, her, Marissa and Ryan in Tijuana three years ago, a picture that he hadn't noticed next to her phone. She threw it onto the floor and turned to Seth. At that moment she was someone else, someone he didn't recognise. She wasn't the old perky, self obsessed, materialistic Summer she used to be. Instead of seeing her eyes full of joy and love for him, he only saw anger and sadness. Two emotions that Summer didn't show very often.

"She's not here Cohen." She cried, forcing the tears to run faster down her face.

"She's gone and she's never coming back. She was my best friend Seth, my best friend and she left me, and I hate her for it… I hate her!!" Seth was instantly in front of her wrapping his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"You were able to run away Seth, when Ryan left. That was your way of dealing, but he was still there. He didn't die. But Marissa, she's gone and I can't run away from it, there's nothing I can do to get her back."

Summer fell to the ground with her face in her hands, unable to control the tears that were flowing freely down her red cheeks. Seth's heart was breaking in two seeing her like this, he hated to see Summer hurt and would do anything to protect her from her tears. He slowly took a place next to her on the floor, she turned to him instantly and allowed him to pull her toward him.

"Cohen" she gulped, unable to speak clearly through her tears. He looked at her and nodded telling her he was there to hold her and comfort her.

"I'm sorry" escaped from her mouth in a hushed tone, Seth almost didn't catch the soft words. He kissed the top of her head and gently rocked her as she continued to cry into his chest.

When Summer finally fell into a deep sleep, Seth removed her from his side and placed her under the covers of her bed. He pulled the covers around her ensuring she would keep warm and kissed the top of her head before pulling on his jacket and walking out into the cold night.

* * *

Seth needed his space, just like Summer did and he needed to be alone with his thoughts. With Summer sleeping soundly back at her room he knew that he could get the time he needed. He found a bench under a tree a little off the main pathway to ensure that he was alone.

He knew that he wasn't going to lose Summer because he wouldn't allow her to slip away from him and he saw how much she had needed him earlier. However, he knew that the pain she was suffering from wasn't something Seth could cure with his sarcasm or jokes.

He just didn't know how to make it better for her and that's what was killing him the most. He had always known how to put a smile on her face when she was suffering, whether it was because of him and his lies or whether it was when she had lost someone like Marissa. In her funeral Seth had succeeded in making her smile, but now, now he didn't know how to make her smile her 'Summer smile'. The smile that could brighten up a room and everyone in it. He missed that Summer.

Summer had noticed his absence immediately and when he had closed the door behind him she had watched him walk away through her window. She had grabbed a sweater then chased after him, making sure she didn't lose sight of him.

She slowly walked after him, interested into where he was going at this hour. She knew that she had hurt him badly, by ignoring his calls and pushing him away but she had made a decision. She was going to change, she was going to try to become the old Summer. The Summer that Seth had fallen in love with, she had lost Marissa and she wasn't ready to lose Seth too.

She followed his trail and found him sitting with his back to her. She quietly strolled over to sit beside him. He reached for her instantly and she found the spot on his shoulder that was reserved just for her. She entwined their hands and they both watched as she played with their fingers, tangling and un-tangling them.

The silence between them was comfortable , they never needed to speak to let the other know how each were feeling. Finally, Summer lifted her head to look at Seth, and for the first time since he had reached Rhode Island today, she really looked at him. He smiled, knowing that his old Summer was back. He gently leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

At first, it was a soft kiss both dwelling in the moment, but something made it become more passionate. The understanding of the want and need coming from inside them both made the kiss grow. Summer opened her lips to allow Seth's tongue to collide with her own. His hands had released hers and they were sliding up and down her back, Summer had missed this, she had missed running her hands through his hair.

They only pulled back when the need for air became a problem, which annoyed her because she didn't want the kiss to end. They both pulled back, breathless. He kissed her softly on her nose and she allowed her head to return to her favourite spot on Seth's shoulder and once again she entwined their hands together.

"I'm sorry about everything Seth…" She started, but he interrupted before she could carry on.

"Shh Summer, there's nothing to be sorry about. It's understandable that you miss Marissa, everyone does and everyone has been dealing in their own way."

He kissed the top of her head and her eyes were glazed with tears. How could he be so understanding, she had pushed him away, she hadn't returned his calls. It must've killed him and now he was sitting there holding her telling her it didn't matter. He really was the most wonderful person she had ever met.

"At least you didn't take up fighting like Ryan." He chuckled and she smiled too.

He leaned down to see her reaction and grinned widely knowing that her smile had returned and he had been the one to put it back on her face. He kissed her lips and pivoted so she was able to lean into him.

"I love you Cohen." She breathed into his chest and then looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you doubt it." He smiled and planted another kiss on her lips.

"I never doubted you Summer."

Happy that she was smiling again she cuddled further into his chest and his grip tightened around her.

"I love you Summer." He kissed her head."Now maybe we could go back inside because I'm freezing." She laughed, it was heaven to Seth's ears to hear her laughter again. He pulled her to her feet and they made their way back to her dorm room arm in arm, clinging to the need of each other.

* * *

When they reached Summer's room she gasped and turned around.

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about my roommate." Seth looked at her confused.

"Why is that a problem, will she mind me staying?" She smiled seductively at him and leaned into his private space.

"Well Cohen… we can't fully make-up now." Seth gulped.

"Maybe it isn't such a good idea, you know, you having a roommate after all Summer." He captured her lips with her own and she smiled into the kiss.

"Come on Romeo" she laughed playfully pulling his arm so that he followed her into her room.

When they entered they found it surprisingly empty and both smiled at each other. They immediately met in the middle of the room her lips pinned to his as Summer jumped into his arms and Seth lifted her legs so that they were clasped around his waist. How she had missed this.

"Oo Cohen, have you been working out?" She asked as they laughed and he guided their bodies to her bed.

"Just a few weights here and there." He smiled as he positioned his body on top of hers, and before she could answer his lips were on hers again. Their hands were roaming each others bodies, like lost children finding their way home. Seth removed Summer's jeans and found her weak spot behind her knees. She flinched as his fingers gently tickled the sensitive skin.

"C-o-h-e-n" she squealed trying to get from underneath him.

She pushed him off her and pounced on him. "It's payback Cohen." She shouted and found his sensitive area around his elbows.

"Summer, get off!!… You know I'm ticklish on my elbows!!" He fought with her to get her off his chest but she wouldn't allow him to remove her off his body.

His hands caught her slim waist and he tried to throw her onto the bottom of the bed but failed as the sensation of her touch on his elbows sent him into hysteria. Summer was busy opening Seth's shirt when the door to her room opened. Sherry(can't remember the name for the actual roommate so this name will have to fit) accompanied by a friend entered through the door.

Both Seth and Summer gasped and embarrassedly retrieved their clothes that had been shed and put them back on instantly. Sherry stood in awe, watching as Summer and some strange guy un-tangled themselves from her bed and straightened up.

"I'm sorry Summer, did you want me to leave and come back later?" Sherry asked blushing.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Sherry. You weren't here when we got back and I didn't think you'd be coming back tonight because it's late." She looked towards Seth.

"This is Seth, my boyfriend." She smiled, it felt good to finally introduce Seth to her roommate as her boyfriend. It had been such a long time since she had actually talked to anyone about Seth, let alone any of her new friends meet him. She winced, they didn't even know about him. Sherry was once again in awe at Summer. Did she just say 'boyfriend'?

"Oh, I didn't realise you had a boyfriend Summer." She smiled towards Seth, who was now looking at Summer in confusion.

"I thought that Che was your boyfriend." Sherry instantly regretted saying those words in front of Summer's boyfriend, but it was the truth. She thought that Summer and Che were dating, not Summer dating someone else.

Seth's eyes grew at the mention of some other guy. He looked toward Summer with that same hurt in his eyes she had seen earlier. However, she looked disgusted.

"No, no Che's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend." She said explaining herself and then looking toward Seth. "Just a friend." She took his hand. Seth smiled awkwardly and took a seat on Summer's bed.

Tension had filled the air and Sherry was feeling guilty for making the happy couple doubt their relationship. She stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Summer, I didn't mean to cause anything but you never mentioned you had a boyfriend so I just assumed…" She looked toward her friend.

"I'll stay at Amanda's tonight so you can have some privacy." Summer smiled a grateful smile.

"It was nice to meet you Seth." Seth smiled politely, but it hadn't been such a pleasure to meet her. Seth and Summer both watched as Sherry slipped from the room and continued to stare at the door until Seth spoke up some minutes later.

"So you didn't tell anyone about me." His voice was pained and full of hurt.

"I was going to Cohen, but I just didn't. With everything going on in my head, I couldn't tell anyone anything about my life back in Newport." She knelt in front of him and took his hands in hers.

"I didn't want to deal with it, so I didn't tell them anything. I wasn't ready to talk about it." She smiled and lifted her hand to brush his cheek.

"Not until you came and I was able to open up." She cupped his face with her hands and pulled his head towards hers and met his lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone about you, I just wasn't ready for questions." She smiled sadly. Seth understood that now, he did but what he didn't understand was why Summer's roommate had been so sure that she was dating this 'Che' guy.

"So…" He started nervously. "Whose Che?" She sat down beside him, still holding onto his hands, never breaking their physical contact.

"He's a friend and that's all he is Seth. I swear." He could tell in her eyes that that was the truth.

"He helped me take my mind off things, like Marissa, by involving me in his petitions. I needed something, someone to take me away from all of this." Seth released her hands and stood in front of her.

"But what I don't understand Summer, is why you couldn't tell me? You went to a perfect stranger and let him help you but you wouldn't let me." She stood up next to him, she needed to make him understand.

"Cohen I didn't go to him instead of you, it wasn't like that. Che, he knows nothing about Marissa, or anything back in Newport. I needed someone that wouldn't question me. You know me, you know when there's something bothering me and refuse to let me keep it in. But Che, he didn't know me so I was able to keep it inside when I was with him." She cupped his face and the gentleness of her hands on his skin left Seth undeniable to her touch.

"I love you Cohen and I would never do anything to make you doubt that…again." She smiled hoping that he would too and he returned her smile. He stood with her hands in his.

"I trust you Summer, without us trusting each other this is never going to work." His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her toward him.

"So, where were we?" She asked as she guided him towards the bed, once against it she pushed him down and climbed on top of his lanky body. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, which lasted into the night.

* * *

Summer awoke the next morning to feel Seth's arm across her waist. She smiled, remembering the previous nights festivities. They had stayed awake most of the night reacquainting themselves with each others bodies. She looked up to Seth's face and smiled.

"It's good to have you back baby." She whispered and kissed his lips, but was surprised when the lips moved and kissed her back. Seth kissed Summer with all the energy he had left inside of him, which didn't prove to be a lot as he ran out of breath. His eyes flew open once the kiss was ended and pecked her on her nose.

"Good morning Summer." She smiled back at him.

"Good morning Cohen. How good does this feel, no parents, no roommates, no nothing." She smiled relishing the thought and she snuggled into his arms.

"Yeah." He agreed. "It is pretty amazing."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head and continued to hold her, until their moment was ruined by the sound of Seth's cell phone buzzing in his jeans pocket on the floor where their clothes had been discarded the previous night. He groaned, hating the fact that he had to move from his perfect position.

"I bet it's Ryan" he grumbled as he searched for his jeans on the floor. Finally finding the jeans amongst his and Summer's clothes, smiling at the memories of last night. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the vibrating object.

"Hello" he answered, not looking at the caller ID, afraid it would stop ringing by the time he had registered who it was disturbing his moment with Summer.

He half expected Ryan's voice to greet him on the other line, but realised that he was still giving Seth the silent treatment and wasn't surprised to hear Sandy's voice on the other line.

"Seth, I managed to book you a flight for 2pm this afternoon. I really want you to get back to fix things with Ryan. He's in a real mess." Seth heard the concern in his fathers distressed voice.

Seth groaned, he knew that he had to patch things up with Ryan but he didn't want to leave Summer.

"Yeah ok thanks dad I'll see you tonight." Before Seth could hang up he heard his fathers voice again. Angered he positioned the back phone to his ear.

"How's Summer? Did you two manage to patch things up in the end?" Sandy eagerly awaited a response from Seth as he turned and smiled at Summer, she looked beautiful in the mornings. No make-up, her hair a mess. She was perfection.

"Yeah dad, everything's fine. I'll see you later. Bye." He slammed his phone shut and threw it onto his jeans, which were currently in a heap on the floor.

"What was that about?" Summer asked, wondering why Sandy had called so early in the morning. Seth returned to his place underneath Summer as she positioned her head on his chest.

"Just my dad telling me that my flight's at 2pm this afternoon." He told her, one hand stroking her hair and the other hanging loosely around her waist. She pushed her face further into him tightening her grip around his body.

"I don't want you to go so soon. I want you to stay here with me." He kissed her head and smiled. Summer was definitely back to her former self. The Summer that had ignored him the past few weeks wouldn't have wanted him to stay. Hell, she wouldn't have even wanted to speak to him. That is how he knew that the old Summer had returned and she was back to normal.

"You'll be back for Thanksgiving." He assured her, unsure of whether he was trying to comfort Summer or himself.

"I don't want to go either, but I need to get back to talk to Ryan. I need to make sure that he's not going to hate me forever. " Summer lifted her head from its comfortable position on his chest.

"What do you mean Cohen?" Summer was confused. Seth and Ryan never argued, although Seth annoyed Ryan at times he never lost his cool with him.

"Well, me and Ryan went to Mexico in search of Volchok. Julie had given Ryan information on his whereabouts and Ryan planned on killing him, even though he assured me he only wanted to talk to him, but I know Ryan better than that."

Summer gasped at the mention of Volchok and wondered what stunt Seth had played to get Ryan mad at him.

"So I found where Volchok was from a friend he had worked with and I went to see him to warn him about Ryan." Upon hearing this, Summer punched Seth in the arm.

"Hey" he cried, "that hurt you know." He rubbed his arm sulkily like a child.

"Cohen! Why did you do that? Volchok killed Marissa and Ryan could've made him pay for what he did." Summer ran her eyes over him in search on an explanation.

"Yeah Summer and ruin his life. If Ryan had killed Volchok he would've ended up in prison and I couldn't allow him to do that to himself. I told Volchok to turn himself in, otherwise sooner or later Ryan was going to catch up with him and kill him for killing Marissa."

Before Seth had finished talking Summer had escaped from his arms and was putting on her clothes that Seth had shed from her body the night before. She tingled at the memory of his touch. But she couldn't think about that right now, she was mad at him.

"Summer…" Seth called to her, watching as she picked up his clothes and threw them at him.

"Cohen, once again you messed up. Volchok could've had what was coming to him but by you being all Cohen-Coheny you had to ruin that. Do you think that Volchok will really turn himself into the police? That guy does not care about anyone else but himself. He won't want to go to jail for killing Marissa, he probably doesn't even care. He was so selfish to take her away from us, and you let him walk away free." She stopped moving about the room and let her eyes rest on him. She moved back to his side and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Cohen. I know you did the right thing but I don't think Volchok will ever turn himself in because he doesn't care. Not about her and not about the peoples lives that have been ruined." She looked up to him and kissed him.

"But I'm glad you saved Ryan, I couldn't have coped if we'd have lost him too." She smiled gratefully at Seth, knowing that he had truly done the right thing. He had saved Ryan from himself, again.

"You know Cohen…" She started. "You being all brave like that, saving Ryan, really is a turn on." She smiled at him pulling him underneath her body.

"Oh really Summer." He started kissing her. "I'll just have to show you much of a turn on I can really be." He took hold of her small waist and pushed her beneath him.

Seth and Summer spent the day in her bed, experimenting with each others bodies. They reminisced on times in Newport and decided to get up and dressed to go out for dinner, before Seth got distracted by Summer's touch which sent them straight back to her bed.

So they were running late for lunch, but it was ok. They had plenty of time before Seth was to leave for the airport. They walked hand in hand to the cafeteria in the main hall and sat, only looking each other. Basking in their time together before Seth was forced to return to Newport.

"We can do this all the time in January." He said taking her hand across the table, noticing her sad gaze.

She perked up at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah we can." She smiled and left her seat to find a more comfortable spot on Seth's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close.

He looked to the clock situated in the middle of the wall he was facing.

"I'm going to have to leave soon." He nudged her so she could see the time. She smiled sadly realising it was 1pm already.

"I'll come with you to the airport." She replied strongly.

Seth shook his head.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Summer. Maybe we should just say goodbye here?" He didn't want to leave her at the airport, that would be too hard for him. He couldn't walk away from her stare.

She nodded understandingly, as if reading his thoughts.

"Ok. We'll say goodbye here."

Seth called a taxi and they headed back to Summer's room to gather his belongings before it arrived to take him back to Newport. Seth left his jacket on Summer's desk purposely, so she wouldn't miss him too much.

He joined her in her position on her bed and drew her to him. She folded into his arms and clung to him, not wanting to let go. With one last glance at the clock, he pulled her up with him. Not saying any words, knowing she understood that he had to leave.

"So you'll call me when you land?" She asked, wanting to her his voice again as soon as she could. He smiled.

"Of course I will. I'll call you as soon as I get back." He pulled her into a long embrace and kissed her head just before letting go. He stared long and hard into her eyes, knowing that this was hurting her just as much as it was killing him.

He captured her lips with his own, one last time before he grabbed his bag, headed to the door and walked through it. It was too hard for him to say goodbye, he didn't want to say goodbye to her. It took everything in his body to stop him from turning around and scooping her into his arms, refusing to ever let her go.

He had to be strong, if Summer saw that he had crumbled at leaving her, then maybe she would think that he wasn't as strong as she hoped. He loaded his bag into the trunk of the car and moved around to the door. He was just about to slip into the seat when he heard his name being yelled and everyone in hearing distance turn to watch the dark petite girl running towards the yellow parked taxi.

Seth smiled and closed the taxi door, making his way toward Summer. She jumped into his arms and he twirled her around, hearing an escaped giggle from her throat.

"You never said goodbye to me." She said shyly, like a little girl. He smiled at her faked innocence.

"I'm sorry Summer. Goodbye." He shook her hand and turned to open the cab door once again, with a big smile on his face. She turned him around.

"I don't think so Cohen." She grabbed him and kissed him with all the passion she had inside of her. Seth definitely did not want to leave her now. He groaned as she pulled away.

"Thanks Summer. Make it even harder for me to leave." He laughed as he pressed his forehead against hers. She quietly laughed and then turned to see all her fellow students staring and smiling at her and Seth.

"Ok." She said and moved away from him.

"Don't forget to call me when you land ok?"

He squeezed her hand.

"I'll call as soon as I get off the plane. I love you."

"I love you too." Summer leaned in to give Seth a quick peck, otherwise she was sure that he would miss his plane if she carried on kissing him any longer. Although she didn't know why that was such a bad thing? She watched as he entered the taxi and drove off.

"I'll be seeing you soon Cohen." She whispered after him.


End file.
